


Clock Don’t Stop

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: "Red dress, spilled wine/Caught in a stupid fight/Kiss me goodnight" (Loosely based on the song “Clock Don’t Stop” by Carrie Underwood)





	Clock Don’t Stop

“How could you do something so stupid?” Leonard asked.

“Doing my job and saving someone else’s life is stupid now, _Doctor_?” you answered.

“You know what I mean. You put your own life at risk.”

“And if I hadn’t Ensign Michaels would be dead.”

“You could have died instead.”

“I knew what I was doing.”

“Did you? Because from where I was standing it looked like you were jumping in front of phaser blast.”

“And I knew it was going to miss me.”

“How did you know that for sure? How did you know that he wasn’t going to pull the trigger again? How did you know you weren’t going to end up on the ground?”

“Again, I was saving someone’s life. Last time I checked, Dr. McCoy, you’re in the business of doing the same.”

“I don’t go putting my own life on the line like that. I don’t go off being reckless. Unlike you.”

“You know what Leonard, if you’re going to get all pissy about me doing my goddamn job, you can just leave.”

He stared at you for a minute longer, then turned and walked out. You stared at the door, unsure if you were more scared about your relationship ending or angry with him for being upset about you doing your job.

~

Your anger and frustration faded and you were left fearful. You tried to sleep, but not having him in bed next to you made it difficult. The chrono on the wall ticked slowly with each passing second. _No, he’s in the wrong. I was doing my job. He’s wrong. I’m right. He’s wrong. I’m right. He’s wrong. I’m right._

You looked over at the chrono. It had been three hours since he walked out, two since you started trying to sleep. It felt like it had only been minutes. You picked up your communicator and called Jim.

“Yes?” Jim asked.

“Is—Is Leonard with you?” you stammered.

He hesitated. “No.”

Your heart sank. There was no question in your mind that Leonard was with him, he just didn’t want to see you. “Well, if you see him, tell him I’d like to talk to him. Please.”

“Of course.”

You hung up and went back to staring at the chrono.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

You got out of bed and got dressed. After a moment of hesitation, you headed to Jim’s quarters. You stared at the button next to the door, then pressed it and waited. Jim opened the door a minute later.

“He’s really not here. At least, not anymore,” he said sympathetically.

“Do you know where he went?”

“His office. But please don’t tell him I told you.”

You nodded, looking down at your feet.

“Come in. Better than talking in the doorway.” He gestured you into the room, closing the door behind you.

“He’s mad at me,” you whispered.

“You scared him.”

“I was doing my job.”

“And you scared him. Doing your job or not, that’s a fact.”

“How do I fix this?”

“That, I cannot answer for you.”

“Jim, I can’t lose him.”

“Then don’t. Or at least do everything you can to avoid it.”

“But I don’t know how to.”

“Talk to him. Apologize. I’m not a relationship expert.”

You nodded and sighed. “I think I’ll do that now.”

“Good luck,” Jim said as you walked out.

When you reached Leonard’s office, you pressed the buzzer next to the door and hoped to god he would answer. He didn’t. You tried for several more minutes, ignoring the looks other crewmen and nurses gave you as they walked past. You leaned your head against the doorframe and debated whether to just open the door yourself without invitation.

“Leonard, please,” you whispered though you were sure he couldn’t hear you anyway through the door. Staring at the button another minute, you straightened up and opened the door, taking a few steps into the office.

Leonard was sitting at his desk staring at an empty tumbler and a bottle of bourbon, debating whether or not to pour himself some.

“Can we talk?” you asked nervously as the door closed behind you.

“And have you continue to tell me I’m wrong and you’re right? No thanks.” He didn’t so much as glance up from the glass and bottle.

“No. Not really, at least. I wanted to apologize for scaring you and talk about what happened like adults.”

He looked up, his expression somewhere between angry and utterly broken. “You don’t get it. You could’ve died.”

“He could’ve too. I was doing my job. Maybe risking my own life too much in the process, but it is my job, Len. You know that.”

“Doesn’t make it easy. Do you know how many members of security I’ve had to treat for extensive injuries? I’ve lost count. And if you came in, I wouldn’t be able to treat you. Not that I don’t trust Geoffrey with your care.”

You sat down in the chair across from him. “I know. I really am sorry. It was just a split-second decision. A reckless one, but split second nonetheless.” After a long pause, you asked, “What can I do to fix it?”

“I need time.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Today really made it all set in what your job is. I need to think things over.”

Your stomach twisted at the thought of him reconsidering your relationship. “Ok. Do you want me to stay or just go back to my room?”

“Go back to your room and get some sleep.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you stood and started walking toward the door. Just as you reached to open the door, you hesitated and turned around. “I love you, regardless of what you decide.” With that, you walked out and went back to your quarters where you tossed and turned in bed.

You were just starting to doze off when the door opened and familiar footsteps approached. You listened as he undressed down to his boxers before getting into bed. You turned over to face him only to see he had his back to you.

“I love you. Just, for my own sanity, try not to be so reckless,” he said.

“Fair enough,” you nodded moving closer and cautiously putting your arm around his waist. When he made no motion to move away, you curled your body against his, resting your forehead against his back. “I really am sorry about scaring you.”

“I know, sugar.” He rubbed your forearm lightly. “Now get some sleep.”

“Kiss me goodnight?” you asked softly.

“Get it yourself.” He turned his head as much to the side as he could.

You propped yourself up on your elbow for a moment and leaned over as much as possible, pressing your lips to his briefly, then settled back down next to him and fell asleep surprisingly fast.

 


End file.
